


Ameliorate

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [266]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: ameliorate: verb: ə-ˈmēl-yə-ˌrāt, -ˈmē-lē-ə-: to make betterfrom Merriam-Webster:"Ameliorate traces back to "melior," the Latin adjective meaning "better," and is a synonym of the verbs "better" and "improve." When is it better to use "ameliorate"? If a situation is bad, "ameliorate" indicates that the conditions have been made more tolerable. Thus, one might refer to drugs that ameliorate the side effects of chemotherapy; a loss of wages ameliorated by unemployment benefits; or a harsh law ameliorated by special exceptions. "Improve" and "better" apply when what is being made better can be good or bad (as in "the weather improved" and "she bettered her lot in life"), and they should certainly be chosen over "ameliorate" when something good is getting better still ("he improved his successful program"; "she bettered her impressive scores"). "





	

**Author's Note:**

> for London.

Before John, Sherlock had to depend on other influences, for good or ill to ameliorate the symptoms of his mind-melting boredom. Now, even with long caseless stretches, he had someone who would listen to his rambling verbosity and be present for his morose silences; care enough to make him eat and sleep, and on the worst nights, John would gently lead him to the couch, turn on some crap telly, pull him into his lap, and still his mind simply by running his strong, capable fingers through his hair. He hadn't understood what it would mean to have someone - no, it wasn't just someone, it was John; his miracle, though his rather atheist, logical brain rebelled against the idea; his heart, his rather fragile soul, knew John to be just that. His miracle.

"Love?"

"Hmm?"

"Hungry?"

"Uh-uh." Sherlock shook his curls and stared down at Baker Street, snowed under, again.

John nodded, and took him by the hand, leading him to the couch, where he sat down, and patted his lap, before switching on the telly. "Come here, love, let me help."

Sherlock complied without a second thought, folding himself into John's arms.

"My miracle," He sighed to himself.

"What was that?" John asked quietly.

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at his friend and lover. "My miracle, you are my miracle, John."

John touched Sherlock's face gently and whispered, "As you have always been mine, Sherlock Holmes, from the very first moment we met."


End file.
